A hybrid vehicle is known in the art comprising an internal combustion engine (ICE) and an electric motor as the power source in order to reduce the exhaust emissions of a vehicle.
Such a hybrid vehicle is disclosed for example by Japanese Patent Application Tokkai Hei 9-103001 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1997. In this prior art, an ICE and an electric motor are both mechanically connected to wheels, and the wheels are driven by both the ICE and the electric motor. Therefore, the wheels can be driven by the ICE even if the electric motor breaks down.
However, there is also a series type of hybrid vehicle wherein all the output from the ICE is converted into power by a generator and the wheels are driven only by the electric motor. In such a series type hybrid vehicle, as the wheels are not connected to the ICE mechanically, the ICE cannot transmit its output to the wheels when the electric motor breaks down even if there is no fault in the ICE, so the vehicle therefore cannot run at all.